The 5 Priestesses and the Insanity
by ChichiriChan
Summary: When 5 ordinary (HA!) schoolgirls get transported into the Universe of the Four Gods, how will the Seishi deal with their wacked out personalities!
1. in the beginning

Konnichiwa! This is my REALLY LONG Fushigi Yuugi self-insertion fanfiction.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Fushigi Yuugi characters, names, and all that.. Ginni, Molly, Courtney, and Liana are all real people (my friends) and I got their permission before putting this story up. I myself am Clare, so I didn't really need to ask myself for permission, unless my brain has a second opinion. Read on!! (This should be titled "The eternal destruction of the Seishi's ego" but you know, we didn't REALLY do that much harm...ehheheh..  
  
It was a nice spring day when school let out. Well, any day when school lets out is nice, but today was just NICE. Okay I'll stop talking about the weather. It was that time of the year that everyone enjoyed.SPRING BREAK!! Little children ran frantically around the playground, and for some reason the seventh graders were playing keep-away with a kindergartener's underwear. Clare left the school building with her usual textbooks and whatnot. Her friends had been lost somewhere in the mass of uniformed bodies back in the school, but her being short had made an easy escape. There was one thing looming over all of the 8th grader's heads..the dreaded..the unspeakable.the TERM PAPER. While the rest of the happy go lucky students at AHN got to go on vacation, the whole 8th grade student body was stuck at home putting the finishing touches on the paper that would result their language arts final average. Clare wasn't looking forward to Spring Break.considering she hadn't even started her term paper yet. (And this is an honest-to-god true fact.)  
"Clare!! Wait up!!" Courtney yelled, breaking free from the little children in the hall and running over to her. Clare stopped, and waited.  
"Are you going to the library? That's where Ginni and Molly told me to meet them. Liana is going too, but she said she's going to be late." She asked, panting.  
"Yeah, I was just heading over there," Clare muttered, "I gotta find out something about the telephone.otherwise I'm just going to make the whole paper up." Courtney then commenced to speaking about how well she was doing on her Women's Olympic's paper.as Clare visualized the big fat F looming in her face.  
  
The library was quiet. Of course, that's how libraries should be, but today it was unusually quiet. Most of the time when you had Ginni, Courtney, Molly, Liana, and Clare together they'd be insanely loud.involving Clare and Liana making up rap songs while Ginni and Molly worked on new Weevil rhymes.and Courtney finished her book about bubble fishies and the moo's shoe. When Clare and Courtney arrived, they found Ginni and Molly quietly working with encyclopedias and periodicals. Heck, Clare didn't even know what a periodical was.and that was why she didn't have one listed in her bibliography. They seated themselves, pulled out their rough drafts, and waited for Liana to arrive. Soon enough the group of 4 was a group of 5. Liana dropped her bags and sat in a seat.  
"How come you're late?" asked Molly, yawning. It had been a few days since her last snuffer of Kagatoozy.and she still hadn't gotten over her hangover.  
"I was just taking some last minute pictures of Adam.he's going on vacation," sighed Liana, a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"s-t-a-l-k-e-r," whispered Ginni quietly.  
"I AM NOT A STALKER!!" roared Liana.  
"Quiet in the library," the librarian barked. This wasn't an ordinary librarian. This one was half-dog. And so, she had the right to bark.  
"I hate term papers," said Courtney, slamming her encyclopedia shut and groaning.  
"YOU hate them?? You're going to get an A!! I haven't even started yet!" hissed Clare.  
"I don't even know what mine's about," said Molly.  
"Internment Camps are so booooring," said Ginni.  
"Yeah? Well I got to write about guns.BAM BAM!!" said Liana, making gun imitations with her fingers and pretending to blow holes in the computers. Everyone stared blankly at her.  
"hehe," she said, turning red. Suddenly, an earthquake arrived and shook the table violently. Earthquakes didn't usually come in New York.but this one shook violently. So violent that Courtney's pen flew off the table and rolled into a room marked "restricted". The door was slightly ajar.making the situation all the more curious.  
"Oooooohhh a RESTRICTED section," said Ginni evilly, wringing her hands.  
"Is this like in Harry Potter? Are there books in there that are going to YELL at us?" asked Molly, grinning..it would be a great prank if she managed to get her hands on one of THOSE.  
"I seriously doubt that," said Liana.  
"Well Courtney needs her pen..how about we ALL just go and look for it.for all we know it could be under a shelf.and it takes 5 people to find a pen." said Clare deviously. They crept from the table, made sure the dog- woman wasn't looking, and hurried into the restricted room. Molly flipped the light switch, and a dim light with dead bugs plastered onto it came to life. (Not literally.there wasn't a fluorescent light bulb with a hood attached running rampant around the little tiny room.)  
"Woah, who ever knew that books like THESE would be in here? I mean, they're really rare. This one was printed in nineteen eighteen," said Molly, trying to sound serious, "You know how much we could get for these on E-Bay??" Clare shot her a look that read plainly "we're not selling library property on E-Bay." The room was small, and dust was all over the books, shelves, and walls. The light was the only thing in the room covered with dead bugs, thankfully, but cobwebs plastered the wall corners and the floor was chipped in different places, hinting that mice lived somewhere under the mahogany bookcases.  
"Found my pen," said Courtney, bending down to pick up the writing utensil from the farthest shelf on the wall. A book lay open next to the pen, the pages old and yellow, small holes missing from parts.  
"What's this?" asked Liana, picking the book up, "The 'Universe of the Four Gods'? Sounds freaky." Clare hurried over, and took it, examining the pages.  
"It's an English translation from Chinese," she said, opening the book. Ginni snatched it from Clare's hands, and blew the dust off the first page. Clearing her throat and standing directly under the light, she read out loud.  
"Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku," she whispered, "And if you, the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish. For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become a reality." Everyone remained silent for a moment.  
"What cheap shit is this??" asked Molly, heading for the door.  
"You know, a wish sounds pretty cool." said Liana, "I could meet Jake.or.get an ATV.or get rid of my sister." Clare's eyes lit up.  
"Anime." was all she was able to whisper.  
"Maybe I could make Chobits books 7 and 8 come out." said Ginni.  
"Who the frick cares?" asked Molly. Suddenly there were footsteps, and then the door was slammed shut and locked. Everyone stared, mouths open, at the entrance.  
"Well well," said Courtney, "Doesn't this suck."  
"Ok this is the last place I'd want to be stuck in," said Liana. Suddenly, a dead moth fluttered from the lamp and landed on Ginni's shoulder.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she said, dropping the book and trying to detangle the moth from her AHN sweater. A wind swept around the room, and the book emitted a bright light.  
"Ok that doesn't look good," mumbled Molly. There was a high pitched sound, and suddenly, all 5 girls were sucked into the book pages. The wind died down, and the book snapped shut.  
  
!!!!!! End of Chapter 1! So what did you think? (There obviously isn't MUCH to think, considering we aren't even in the STORY yet.) Be prepared to see Tamahome like you've never seen him before! Honestly, if he falls in love with the Suzaku no Miko, and there are 5 of us, it's not exactly going to work. .Until next time!! *runs off to eat lunch* 


	2. Tamahome

Chapter Two Disclaimer - I still don't own any Fushigi Yuugi things...  
  
The girls landed in an empty field, one on top of the other.  
"AHHH GET OFF MY BACK IS BREAKING!!" screamed Courtney, who was down at the bottom. Ginni, who was on the top, sat up on Molly's back, and looked around.  
"This doesn't look like the library," she said.  
"Well THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS," growled Molly.  
"This doesn't even look like c-AMPUS," sqealed Liana as Molly dug her elbow into her back.  
"Wait a second." said Courtney, "Where's Clare? She'd have said something by now."  
"Yeah, but maybe she's been knocked out because she's got her CLASSMATES SITTING ON HER," yelled Liana. Ginni hopped off, as Molly absentmindedly crashed to the ground beside Courtney.  
"Ow.." she mumbled. Liana scrambled off of Courtney's back, and fixed her sweater. Courtney just lay there on the ground.  
"For some reason, I think I broke my back," said Courtney.  
"Ahhh get up you mugwump," said Molly, kicking Courtney in the shin. Suddenly, three men ran up from somewhere. Who knows where, since the field went on for miles.  
"OOOOOOOoooHHHH!!" one of them said.  
"Feeemales! Perfect for two things.slavery and companionship!" the other said.  
"HAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA," the third laughed. Ginni stared at them stupidly.  
"Okay why are you dressed like freaks in a circus?" she asked, glancing at their multi colored clothes and fez hats.  
"We aren't in the circus!" the first man said, "We're slavers, you pompous BRAT!"  
"Pompous?" asked Molly, "POMPOUS?? HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" One of the slavers threw his fez at Molly, which landed in her mouth, making her choke and fall over. Suddenly, a young man ran over, hands clenched into fists.  
"I'll save you!!" he said. Courtney eyed him strangely.  
"Do we need to be saved?" she asked Liana.  
"I dunno. Are we in trouble?" asked Liana. The young man blinked a few times and stared at them dumbfounded.  
"But these are SLAVERS!! Of course you're in trouble!!" he said.  
"But, the slavers haven't done anything mean at all. They really look like nice gentlemen gone bad," said Molly plainly. The slavers stared at the girls.  
"Yes.I remember.I was young man and then I took my first joint.and here I am.capturing females and selling them for money.*sniff* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" cried the first slaver.  
"There there," said Ginni, handing him a hanky, "We all try it sometime or another." The young man crossed his arms.  
"I HAVE TO SAVE YOU," he said.  
"Why? We can take care of ourselves, you know," said Liana.  
"But.but."  
"We didn't ASK you to come," said Courtney.  
"What's that on your forehead??" asked Molly, eyeing the weird symbol on the man's head, "Are you part of a CULT?? I know!! You CAME HERE TO PRETEND TO SAVE US, BUT REALLY SACRIFICE AT YOUR SATANTIC RITUAL! How DARE you!!"  
"I AM NOT PART OF A SATANTIC CULT!!" yelled the young man.  
"Oh yeah?? Well then why do you have a SYMBOL on your HEAD? Normal people don't get symbols on their head." Asked Courtney.  
"I don't know! It's just there!!" growled the man.  
"REALLY." Said Molly, "You're just a cannibal come to kill us. These slavers are the good guys.I can see right through you, bucko." The slavers looked on in awe..and then fainted one by one.  
"AHHH YOU KILLED THEM WITH YOUR EVIL AURA!!" gasped Courtney. The girls huddled together, and grabbed garlic, crosses, and wooden stakes.  
"I don't have time for this," said the young man, "Freaky people are boring, I'm going to go and make some money." He ran off.  
"YOU MEAN STEAL MONEY YOU CODSWALLOP!!" screamed Ginni.  
  
!!!!! End of Chapter Two As you can see, Tamahome is different. Oh well, I like him better this way. (I guess.) He being mushy with Miaka is a little too much for me to handle.  
  
Coming in Chapter 3..HOTOHORI!! Don't worry, he's still his old, vain self! .Until next time! *goes off to watch Fushigi Yuugi* 


	3. Hotohori

Chapter 3 Disclaimer - I STILL DON'T OWN ANY FUSHIGI YUUGI!! .wish I did.  
  
A few hours later the four girls were walking through the city. The city was ancient, with huge Chinese buildings and old statues. From the looks of the masses of people, a procession was about to take place.  
"Toto, we aren't in Kansas anymore," said Liana.  
"Who're you calling Toto?" asked Ginni.  
"You can be Toto," said Molly, pointing to Courtney.  
"I don't want to be some little dog!!" growled Courtney. The crowd began to clap, and the girls hurried over to the side of the street. A big gold carriage surrounded by guards began making its way down the dirt road.  
"Woah.who the heck is that?" asked Ginni, "I want a gold carriage." The carriage got closer, and guards making sure the crowd was ample feet away.  
"Who is in there? They look like a guy.no..they look like a girl." said Molly.  
"Yeah.it's a he/she!!!" said Courtney.  
"No really, I can't tell what gender that thing is," said Molly, "C'mon." The four girls ran into the middle of the procession, Molly in the front. She reached the side of the carriage.  
"Hey you!!! YEAH YOU!! WHAT GENDER ARE YOU?? I CAN'T TELL!!" she yelled. The guards looked startled.  
"No one talks to the Emperor that way!!" one said, pointing his spear at Molly's throat.  
"Hey, that's dangerous you know," said Molly, pushing the spear aside.  
"SEIZE THEM!!" another guard yelled. Suddenly the girls found themselves in shackles, being led to the castle. Of course, they weren't led through the pretty throne room.they were brought down to the dungeon, and locked in a small cell.  
"We'll see what the Emperor decides to do with you," the guard said, walking off.  
"Oh great thanks to you and your gender curiosity, we're stuck in a NASTY CELL," yelled Ginni. Molly shrugged her shoulders.  
"When a girl needs to know what gender something is, she needs to know!!" was all she said.  
"First we're in some freaky place and second we're in a cell.my chances of getting an ATV here are pretty sleek," sighed Liana.  
"There's no BTVS here!! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT BTVS!!" screamed Courtney, rattling the bars.  
"HEY! Keep it down!!" the guard said, walking back over, dangling the keys from one finger.  
"LET ME OUT I'M INNOCENT!!" said Liana desperately. The guard smirked. Ginni pulled a pack of gum out of her pocket, and started chewing frantically.  
"Take that out of your mouth!! No eating down here!!!" yelled the guard, lunging at the bars. Ginni leaned forward, and blew a huge bubble, which popped in the guards face. He fainted, from being shocked. Courtney reached under the bars and grabbed the keys, and unlocked the door. The girls raced out, and up the stone stairs. Hundreds of people were congregated in the throne room, although there was no one on the throne.  
"The Emperor should be arriving any minute!!" said someone, standing on the carpeted stairs.  
"Geez.talk about crowds.it isn't this bad even at school," whispered Molly.  
"Let's get out of here, before someone notices were gone," hissed Liana. They hurried outside into the daylight, and sucked in the fresh air. (Cells smell like rotting rat and decaying corpses, you know.)  
"And where are you four going in such a hurry?" someone asked. The girls froze in their tracks.  
"Uhhhhh.." Said Courtney, trying to think of an excuse.  
"Oh it's okay, I won't tell the guards you're here," the person said. Slowly, the girls turned around to face a beautiful woman with long black hair. She giggled, and motioned for them to sit on the stone steps with her. Cautiously, the girls took a seat.  
"I heard you all came from another world," the woman said.  
"It's not really another world.it's.just.well yeah okay it's another world," said Molly, "I guess we came from the future."  
"How nice," the woman said.  
"What country are we in?" asked Liana.  
"China," said the woman.  
"O-oh." gulped Ginni. There were footsteps, and the young man from before arrived.  
"Oh YOU'RE here," he snarled, "Guess I'll be going."  
"No, stay Tamahome," the woman said, "I think we may have found the priestess.or in this case.the priestesses."  
"Tamahome? What kind of freakadoo name is that??" asked Ginni. The young man frowned.  
"Now now," the woman said kindly, "No need to poke fun!! Tamahome is my personal accountant, and a Celestial Warrior or Suzaku, like myself."  
"Celestial Warrior of Suzachinapooawhatsit?" asked Molly.  
"Suzaku."  
"Suzakieahwatcha?"  
"SUZAKU," roared Tamahome.  
"Ok geez someone has a snicky attitude," said Liana.  
"THERE YOU ARE," yelled a guard, running around a corner with his comrades, "Excuse me madam, but these four women here are prisoners of the royal court! We MUST take them back into custody!!"  
"I think not!!" the woman said, standing up. Her robe fell away, revealing a man's clothing, heavily detailed. Quickly he rubbed the makeup from his face, showing that he had young, male expressions.  
"You're majesty!!" the guards said, startled. Tamahome sighed.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH HE'S A GUY!! HE'S A CROSSDRESSER!!" screamed Molly, pointing frantically at the Emperor.  
"THAT'S NASTY!!" yelled Ginni.  
"I think he's kinda cute," whispered Courtney to Liana.  
"These girls may be the priestesses of Suzaku!! I order you to leave them alone!" said the Emperor, "Now, get out of my sight!!" The guards scrambled away. The girls all looked wide-eyed at the Emperor.  
"I am Hotohori," he said, extending a hand, "How do you do?" Ginni, looked at the hand as if it were going to strangle her.  
"Ahh..umm..er..g-great?" she said, shaking the hand limply.  
"I'm EXCELLENT! Thanks for asking!" said Courtney, jumping up and shaking his hand fiercely.  
"Well that's.er.wonderful," he said, pulling his hand away.  
"What the heck is a priestess of SUZAKU?" asked Molly.  
"The person who can call upon our god Suzaku and restore peace to our land called Hong-Nan. There are seven Celestial Warriors of Suzaku, each bearing a symbol somewhere on his body. Mine is on my neck," said Hotohori, showing the girl's his symbol, "And Tamahome's is on his forehead."  
"Wonder where the other's are located," whispered Molly, grinning.  
"When all seven Warriors are gathered, then we can call upon Suzaku." Finished Hotohori.  
"You mean, WE have to find MORE of YOU PEOPLE?" asked Ginni. Hotohori nodded.  
"Oh brother," said Liana.  
"ONLY I, LORENZO GARBANZO CAN GATHER THE SUZAKU SEVEN!!" yelled Ginni, jumping to her feet.  
"What??" asked Molly.  
"Nothing," said Ginni, sitting back down.  
"It's getting dark, you all may have rooms here at the palace. I bid you goodnight," said Hotohori.  
  
!!!!!!!!! End of Chapter 3 So, how do you all like it so far?? As you'll soon realize, even though the storyline is basically the same, I've had to change around some things. You'll know about it as you read on. I've seen the whole entire Fushigi Yuugi series, so don't be worried. I do know what the real storyline is! It's had to be modified to provide for certain things. Next up, Nuriko! .Until next time! *runs off to clean room* 


	4. Nuriko

Chapter 4 Disclaimer - I still don't own any Fushigi Yuugi..yadaa yadaa.  
  
The next morning the girls woke up early, and wandered around the palace.  
"This place is huge," whispered Liana.  
"Where's Courtney?" asked Molly.  
"Oh, I saw her making out with Hotohori a little while ago," said Ginni.  
"."  
"ANYWAYS," said Liana. Walking outside, they found a patch of hard ground near an old temple, and a hard thing that looked like a basketball in the bushes.  
"Four square?" asked Ginni. The others agreed. Soon enough the palace was busy with the usual people.  
"You know I heard that in these times balls like these were made out of pig bladders," said Molly. Liana dropped the ball, and furiously wiped her hands on her skirt. Ginni picked it up, and studied it.  
"Oh well," she said. Looking at the temple, she saw a gong hanging on the wall.  
"Wonder if I can hit that." She said.  
"Try it," said Molly, "Bet you can't."  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you.that temple looks a little old," said Liana.  
"Oh whatever," said Ginni, "I just wanna see if I can hit that gong. I guess that we could be a little careful.Molly, go over there and catch it if it isn't headed towards the gong." Molly wandered over to the temple. Ginni gripped the ball, and aimed for the gong. She chucked it, and watched as it headed for the wall instead. Molly dove to catch it, but it slipped from her fingers, and slammed against the pillars. Suddenly, the whole structure began to shake.  
"Molly!! Watch out!!" yelled Liana. It collapsed, with Molly inside.  
"Whoops," said Ginni.  
"WHOOPS??" asked Liana, "She could be DEAD!!" Molly opened her eyes.  
"Wow I'm not dead," she said. She looked up, and was surprised to see another pair of eyes looming above her. Her sight adjusting to the darkness, she could see Tamahome above her, holding up the structure from falling on her.  
"Why the heck are YOU here?" she asked.  
"I may not like you.but it's my duty.to protect the priestesses.of Suzaku," muttered Tamahome, struggling to hold up the weight.  
"Or maybe a sneaky way to take ADVANTAGE OF ME," growled Molly.  
"I don't have.TIME FOR THIS.I can just.LET YOU DIE YOU KNOW," yelled Tamahome.  
"Go right ahead, you cult member," said Molly. Liana and Ginni stared in awe at the rubble. Could their friend who invented "weevil" and "spotted dick" REALLY be dead?? A woman on the far right of the palace rushed over, and put her hands on the rubble.  
"Don't worry, I can clear this mess in a second," she said, hoisting a huge boulder up over her head and chucking it over to one side. Soon, all the boulders were cleared, and the woman was helping Tamahome and Molly up.  
"Wow, you saved me!" said Molly.  
"Are you kidding?? I only wanted to save HIM!" squealed the woman, grabbing Tamahome and landing a big, wet kiss on him.  
"Well good," said Molly, walking over to Liana and Ginni, "You can have him."  
"We thought you were dead!!" said Liana.  
"Naw, Tamahome saved me," said Molly.  
"The CULT MEMBER? For all we know you could have been brainwashed!! HOW CAN WE KNOW IT'S REALLY YOU?" yelped Ginni. Molly eyed her.  
"Why don't you go rock out with your cock out," said Molly.  
"IT'S YOU!!!" screamed Ginni, grinning.  
"Well at least none of us are DEAD." Said Liana.  
"What about Clare??" asked Molly.  
"Oh yeah, forgot about her." said Ginni, "Guess we should find her." Courtney came running from the palace, and hurried over to the others.  
"Me and Hotohori were having tea and all of a sudden I heard something!! Are you guys okay?" she asked.  
"TEA??" asked Ginni.  
"Yeah I building fell on me but Tamahome and this woman saved me so it's okay now," said Molly, sighing.  
"A woman?? Does she have a kanji symbol??" asked Courtney.  
"Who knows, she's over there snogging Tamahome," said Liana, pointing to a mass of purple robes and a guy trying to get away.  
"TEA??" asked Ginni again. Courtney hurried over to the 'couple'.  
"Hey you," she said, pulling the woman off of Tamahome, who ran away, "Are you a Celestial Warrior of Suzaku?" The woman glared at her.  
"Yes," she said finally, showing a black symbol on her chest, "I'm Nuriko. Did you HAVE to interrupt me?? I was BUSY you know. Geez.the people around here.no freaking common sense at ALL."  
"Well you can kiss Tamahome all you want," said Molly, hurrying over, "All of us think he's a brainwashed satanic cult member.so you can just keep him." Nuriko's mouth dropped open.  
"WHAT??" she asked, "I was only using him as a DECOY!! I really want HOTOHORI!! He and I are MADE for each other!!" Courtney raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.  
"Okay that's who you CAN'T have.Hotohori and I are in LOVE," she said coldly. Nuriko glared at her.  
"We'll see about that," she said, "Once the Emperor see's my LUSCIOUS beauty he'll have nothing to do except fall in love with ME. Kiss your little affair GOODBYE you little kid.you're playing big games now." (HAHAAH GINNI.it's sorta from TENCHI but I modified it!!!) With a snicker, Nuriko stalked off into the palace to find her 'true love.'  
  
"So when should we look for Clare?" asked Molly.  
"Soon, I guess. Maybe she got killed or something," suggested Liana.  
"Let's go in a little while.who knows what's out here in China that's not in New York," said Courtney.  
"TEA???" asked Ginni.  
  
!!!!!!!! End of Chapter 4 I wonder how Nuriko will deal with Courtney?? We've got 2 people after Hotohori now!! He must feel like one lucky duck. Next up..well..it's supposed to be Chichiri but I made a short chapter. NEXT UP, RANDOM TALKING!! .Until Next time!! *runs off to sew together my Halloween costume* 


	5. Random Talking about Priestess 5

Chapter 5 Disclaimer - I ..don't...own..anything...from..fushigi...yuugi..  
  
Later that day, the four girls had gathered the three constellations in a private room.  
"Listen up," said Molly, pacing the room, "There's actually one more 'priestess' but she's not here."  
"One more? You mean, there's 5??" asked Hotohori.  
"Yes. When we came to this country.she didn't arrive with us, although she came with us on the trip," continued Molly, "Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to help us find her." There was silence.  
"I don't want to find another one of you brats. For all I know, she could be snottier then all of you put together," snorted Nuriko.  
"But, we need all the priestesses in order to summon Suzaku," said Hotohori.  
"Fine, but you need to pay us 3 Ryo's an hour," said Tamahome.  
"You are NOT getting paid for this!!" said Ginni.  
"Be that way," said Tamahome.  
"We need to find the last priestess.it's a necessity." Said Hotohori.  
"So, you'll all come with us?" asked Courtney.  
"Of course," said Hotohori, "We'll leave with the dawn tomorrow."  
"Okay this meeting is adjourned," said Ginni. The constellations left. Everyone looked at Molly.  
"We'll leave 'with the dawn tomorrow'??" she snickered, "How frigging stupid is that??"  
  
The next morning, horses were loaded with food and extra stuff, and the troupe of seven left the palace gates.  
"Your Majesty.are you sure this is safe?? For you to be going out on a trip like this??" asked one of the guards.  
"AHHH JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" said Hotohori, kicking the guard aside and getting up on his horse. They entered the woods.  
"So, who is this other priestess??" asked Nuriko.  
"Her name is Clare," said Liana, "She's fourteen."  
"Well THAT'S a lot of information," said Tamahome. Molly glared at his back.  
"She's the oldest out of all of us," said Courtney, "But that doesn't mean she's the most mature."  
"Oh great this sounds like a lot of fun. So, you're saying, we're going to have an immature fourteen-year-old here for who knows how long? This trip is turning out to be a death trap, my friends, because I will NOT STAND to see an INSANE person like yourselves." said Nuriko.  
"How bad can it be?" asked Hotohori. Ginni and Molly stifled laughs.  
  
!!!!!!!! End of Chapter 5 I'll have to admit, I am one crazy person. (Not as bad as Molly, but hey, we're all different.) *sighs* I guess I gotta be found. How's the story? Arigato for reading! Next up...CHICHIRI!! NO DA! (He's not as sweet as normal, considering he has to put up with ME! You'll see as you read!! Ehehehe!) .Until next time. *runs off to play computer games* 


	6. Chichiri! No Da!

Chapter 6  
  
The trip continued on for a few hours, with no luck of spotting Clare. Soon, they entered a small village, with rundown shacks and little children running all over the place. Some of them ran over to the horses.  
"VISITORS!!" one shouted, running into one of the houses. An old woman hurried into the street, and hurried to a horse.  
"TAMAHOME!!!" she screamed, hugging the young man so hard he almost fell off his horse.  
"booooomm...I cbant..breabe." choked Tamahome, trying to pull the woman off of him. Finally she let go, and he toppled from the horse into a mud puddle. Standing, he looked at his now soaked and muddy clothes.  
"Oh great," he said, "Thanks a LOT." The woman disregarded him, and turned to the others.  
"How kind of you to come, please, come inside." She said cheerily. They all dismounted, and walked inside the small home. Several small children ran up to Nuriko and started to pull on her clothes.  
"WOW TAMAHOME IS THIS YOUR WIFE??" one asked.  
"She's.weird looking." the other said.  
"Ewww!!" Nuriko squealed, "Get off me you little snotbags!! Get away! You'll mess up my clothes!!" Tamahome shot her a look of pure evil.  
"THOSE are my BROTHERS," he growled. Nuriko turned five different shades of red. (Are there 5 different shades of red??)  
"Oh I mean," she said, bending down, "Come here, little kids!! Let's play dolly!!" Hotohori smiled at the couple.  
"I'm so glad that you could offer us hospitality," said Hotohori calmly, "It's really kind of you."  
"Well, it's wonderful that you brought our son by. You see, his father is sick and he's glad that he can see his son again." The woman said. One of the young boys ran over to Molly.  
"You look weird," he said, "Your hair is the color of pee." Molly turned red.  
"SHUTTUP YOU HAIRBALL," growled Molly.  
"You're mean," the little boy said, hurrying off to see his brother.  
  
After a meager meal of miso soup and salad, Hotohori called the group outside.  
"We still need to find the other priestess," he said quickly.  
"Ah well maybe she died," said Ginni.  
"THAT WOULDN'T BE GOOD," roared Hotohori.  
"I love a man when he's angry!!" squealed Nuriko, grasping onto Hotohori's arm.  
"Get off me," he said, pushing Nuriko aside.  
"Maybe Clare is nearby," said Courtney, "After all, she can't be THAT far from Hong-Nan."  
"Maybe she's back.in New York," said Liana. There was a rustling of leaves.  
"Pssst," someone called from behind some trees.  
"Who's there?" asked Tamahome.  
"Come over here no da," the person whispered. Cautiously they inched forward into the trees, until suddenly they were face to face with someone who looked REALLY happy.  
"What's with your face??" asked Ginni, "You look abnormal."  
"And your hair?? Hair doesn't go like that." Said Molly. The man stared down at them, and frowned.  
"Shut up you gits," hissed Nuriko.  
"What is it?" asked Hotohori.  
"You shouldn't be out here at night no da," the man said, "The priestesses and the constellations are in danger.someone could attack at any time no da."  
"How did you know that we were those certain people??" asked Liana.  
"I could see your chi no da," the man said simply.  
"MY CHI?? WHAT THE- HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT THAT??" roared Molly. The man turned pink.  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT NO DA," he hissed, "GEEZ.YOUR CHI IS YOUR ENERGY." A wind blew past, and from somewhere, Courtney thought she heard someone yelling.  
"What's that??" she asked. Soon enough, the others could hear it too.  
"Yeah, what is that?" asked Tamahome. The man looked up at the sky. It came quietly.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly, Clare came flailing out of the sky and landed right on top of the "happy" man. WHAM!  
"It's Clare!!" said Ginni, "She's not dead!!"  
"Woah, nice landing," said Molly. Clare sat up, and noticed she was sitting on someone else.  
"Who the heck are you?" she asked, looking down at the man who had his face pressed in the mud.  
"wichiwi." He said, voice muffled by the dirt. Clare stretched, and stood up. Everyone looked at her.  
"You're short," said Nuriko plainly. Clare glared. The man she had landed on peeled himself off of the ground. A stick had ripped his pants at the knee, and they could see a kanji mark there.  
"Wow another celestial warrior!!" said Liana. He peeled off his face, and wiped it with his sleeve. Everyone stared, eyes wide, at the man. All at once.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OH MY GOOOOODDD!!! AHHHHHHH!!" they screamed. The man blinked a few times with his one eye, and frowned.  
"What??" he asked, putting the clean mask back on.  
"Uh.so.WHO are you again?" asked Courtney cautiously.  
"Didn't you hear?? He's Wichiwi." Said Molly.  
"I'm not Wichiwi." the man said.  
"Of course you are!! You just said you WERE," said Ginni.  
"No, I said-"  
"You know, you shouldn't LIE," said Courtney, "That makes people DISTRUST you."  
"I didn't lie!!" the man said.  
"Then you ARE Wichiwi?!" asked Molly.  
"NO!"  
"THEN YOU'RE LYING!!" yelled Liana.  
"STOP THE MADNESS!!!!" screamed Nuriko. The man sighed.  
"I'm CHICHIRI not WICHIWI," he said coldly.  
"Chichiri? Dude, you've got to many I's in your name. I think we should just call you Cheech or something." Said Liana.  
"CHEECH??" asked the man, dumbfounded.  
"Sure okay that's your name.since we've found the last priestess, maybe we should go and look for the other warriors," said Tamahome.  
"Cheech?? I am not CHEECH!! I'm CHICHIRI!! GOT THAT?? C-H-I-C-H-I-R- I!!" the man yelled.  
"Whatever," said Courtney. They walked back to the horses.  
"And YOU," Chichiri said, running up behind Clare, "You just LAND on me and I don't get an apology no da??"  
"I didn't MEAN to land on you!! I can't control where I FALL," she hissed.  
"Oh yeah?? Why didn't you say 'look out below' or something no da??" asked Chichiri.  
"Well I kinda couldn't because it's night and everything is pretty much BLACK," said Clare.  
"You should watch where you're going no da," said Chichiri.  
"Yeah, I'll do that next time," said Clare. Chichiri whipped out his staff, and turned Clare into a Japanese beetle. Then, he grabbed a small jar from someone's window ledge, and scooped the beetle up, and put it in his pocket. No one could hear the cries..MWWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH.  
  
!!!!! End of Chapter 6 I know that Tamahome's mother died in the show, however, this isn't the show. So, she's still alive!! Very happy mom, at that... I've been turned into a Japanese Beetle!! HEEELPPP! Next up...going to the Hot Springs!! .Until next time *runs off to talk to Liana and Ginni* 


	7. Hot Springs

Chapter 7  
  
The group hurried over to the horses and rode off. Tamahome's mother had provided the old mule for Chichiri to ride, and so they all headed up into the mountains.  
"So tell me again," asked Ginni, shivering, "WHY are we going into the MOUNTAINS?" Hotohori, whose cloak looked warm enough for a penguin, turned his head and cleared his throat.  
"To find the last three seishi of course," he said.  
"The last three seishawatchamacallot?" asked Molly.  
"Oh not this again." mumbled Tamahome.  
"Seishi," repeated Hotohori.  
"Sooshanachaaachaa?" asked Molly.  
"SEISHI!! S-E-I-S-H-I! SEISHI, OKAY??" roared Tamahome. Molly blinked a few times.  
"No need for a temper," said Liana, "You could die of a heart attack you know." Tamahome muttered something under his breath. Soon they passed a sign that read "Hot Springs" and stopped.  
"Ooooooh that sounds NICE!!" said Nuriko, "All that hot water! And we're in the cold mountains, too."  
"I guess we could stop for a little while," said Hotohori.  
"Who knows," whispered Molly, "Maybe one of the seishi will be here.meeeow." Courtney jabbed Molly with her elbow, who nearly toppled off her horse.  
"Hey, has anyone seen Clare since last night?" asked Liana.  
"Oh great.you know.she'd better stop running away," said Ginni.  
"Ah.I forgot no da," said Chichiri. Everyone turned to see him, a few feet below everyone else, riding the old mule, which had emphysema or something because it kept hacking all the time. Chichiri reached into his pocket and pulled out the jar. The little Japanese beetle inside was huddled in a corner, probably dying from suffocation. Chichiri handed the jar to Molly.  
"This is a bug," she said.  
"I know," said Chichiri.  
"I asked about Clare," said Molly.  
"I know," said Chichiri.  
"Then WHY did you hand me a BUG," asked Molly.  
"Ask the bug yourself no da," said Chichiri. Molly stared at the jar.  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" the bug said in a high pitched voice, zooming around the jar.  
"WHY DID YOU TURN CLARE INTO A BUG??" yelled Ginni.  
"She deserved it!!" said Chichiri. Molly unscrewed the lid, and the beetle flew out and landed on Liana's shoulder.  
"Uhhhh." said Liana. The beetle then zoomed from Liana's shoulder, flew into Chichiri's eye, and then made a point to land on Ginni's arm, but fell off.  
"CHANGE ME BACK YOU DIMWIT!!" the bug squeaked, landing on the mule's head. Chichiri grabbed his staff and suddenly Clare was sitting on the mule's head. The mule fell over from the added weight, leaving it, Clare, and Chichiri in a mud-puddle.  
"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAH," laughed Ginni. Clare scooped some mud into her hand, chucked it, and laughed evilly as it struck Ginni on the side of the face.  
"EWWW YOU'RE ALL DIRTY!!" screamed Nuriko, "Don't come near me!" Clare scooped up more mud, and chucked it at Nuriko, and watched it slam onto her cloak sleeve. Everyone stared at the big mound of dirt for a second, until..  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! You IDIOT you GOT SHIT ON MY CLOTHES!!" screamed Nuriko.  
"It's not shit it's bllurrrrblblllllleeee-" said Clare, but was stopped as Chichiri pushed her head in the mud in an effort to get himself up.  
"HEY!!" said Clare, sitting up, face all brown from the mud.  
"You're face is muddy and scary, like a fresh poisenberry," quoted Ginni, grinning. Clare "growled" at her.  
"Well there's something you don't hear every day," said Courtney.  
"Okay now I think we REALLY need to go to the hot springs," said Liana.  
  
!!!!!! End of Chapter 7 Mud!! I used to play with mud all the time when I was little..not anymore! Next up...Can Nuriko keep it all a secret?? .Until next time *runs off to watch Tenchi Muyo* 


	8. Can Nuriko keep it ALL a SECRET?

Chapter 8  
  
Soon enough Molly, Ginni, Clare, Liana, Courtney and Nuriko were in the women's side, sitting in the hot water with warm towels wrapped around them. (OF COURSE.I DON'T WANT TO BE NAKED.)  
"This is really nice," said Courtney, "Too bad they don't have these in New York."  
"Yeah that would be cool," said Liana.  
"Sure, cool most of the time. But what if someone with some PROBLEMS comes? It's a public bath, isn't it?? I don't wanna get CRABS from a public hot springs," commented Molly.  
"EWWWW YOU SICKO," screamed Ginni, splashing Molly. Some of the water landed on Nuriko.  
"Oooh! Don't get my hair wet, you numbskull!!" shrieked Nuriko. Ginni grinned slyly, and reached back onto the ledge for her wash pail. She quietly filled it with water, and snuck over towards Nuriko, who was humming to herself as she washed her arms. In a splash, Nuriko was soaked, and Ginni was laughing manically beside Molly.  
"Good one," said Clare, "That was CLASSIC."  
"CLASSIC MY ASS," screamed Nuriko, lunging around and grabbing Ginni by the shoulders, shaking her around, "HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAI-" Everyone stared as Nuriko's towel slipped.  
"Oh my god.you're a MAN??!!!!??" wailed Ginni.  
"YOU'RE A MALE?! A MALE SPECIES?! WHY ARE YOU IN THE BATH WITH US?? WHY ARE YOU DRESSED AS A WOMAN??" yelled Clare.  
"It's a he/she!!" said Courtney happily.  
"How can you be so calm like this?? There's a GUY dressed as a GIRL here," said Molly, poking Courtney in the arm. Liana just stared in shock. Nuriko waded away a little, and tied the towel around his chest tighter.  
"Yeah so what if I'm a GUY," said Nuriko defiantly, "I prefer being a woman!!"  
"So, you're a drag queen?? OOOHH I KNOW," said Molly, "You work for Hotohori as his personal drag queen!!"  
"NOT drag queen," argued Nuriko, "I worked in the inner seraglio as one of the emperor's advisors."  
"You're really good, for a homo," said Ginni.  
"I prefer gender fulfilled," said Nuriko.  
"GENDER FULFILLED??" asked Liana loudly, "Do the others know about this??"  
"No," said Nuriko, "It's a WELL KEPT secret!" Everyone just stayed silent for a moment. The new shock had to settle in that they weren't traveling with 3 guys and 1 girl, and that they were bathing with an 18 year old guy who looked prettier than all of they did combined. (No offense, of course.) After a few minutes, Molly cleared her throat.  
"I'm all pruny. I'm going to get dressed," said Molly, grabbing her clothes.  
"Me too," said Liana, hurrying after her. Courtney and Clare soon followed, but Ginni took a second.  
"Are you going to come?" she asked Nuriko, who was still lathering soap onto his arms.  
"In a few minutes," he said, "It takes extra work to keep a body like mine clean." Ginni raised an eyebrow, and then went off to change.  
  
A little while later the 5 girls arrived back at the horses where the others were already waiting. Nuriko was still cleaning, however.  
"Did you all get cleaned?" asked Hotohori.  
"No, we just sat in the water bathing in our own dead skin cells," said Molly.  
"That doesn't sound very appealing no da," said Chichiri.  
"OF COURSE WE GOT CLEANED.WHAT DO YOU THINK WE WERE DOING??!" yelled Ginni. Chichiri grabbed his staff.  
"Ooooh no, you aren't turning ME into a beetle, mister freaky face. You put that staff AWAY." Said Courtney.  
"Freaky face, no da??" asked Chichiri, "I think my face is normal."  
"Yeah, normal for a CIRCUS," said Molly.  
"Did you find anything interesting while you were there?" asked Tamahome, changing the subject, "Like a new seishi?"  
"A new seishapalooza?" asked Molly.  
"Do you WANT me to kick your ASS?" roared Tamahome.  
"Not really." Said Molly.  
"WELL THEN SAY IT RIGHT!" he yelled.  
"Okay okay. So, you're asking if we found any new seishnawaleakekei?" said Molly, to Hotohori. Tamahome threw his hands in the hair, and just sighed really loud.  
"I can't STAND you," he said plainly, marching off to his horse.  
"No, we didn't find any new seishi, but we DID find a fag," said Liana.  
"A fag?" asked Hotohori.  
"Yeah, did you know that Nuriko is a MAN," laughed Molly.  
"A MAN NO DA?!" shrieked Chichiri.  
"Yes, a man no da." Confirmed Ginni.  
"Nuriko is a man no da? What is no da?" asked Hotohori.  
"No no no Nuriko is a MAN," said Courtney.  
"No no da?" asked Hotohori.  
"No no da," confirmed Chichiri.  
"Nuriko isn't a man no da?" asked Hotohori.  
"HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE GOING TO GO OVER THIS??" asked Clare.  
"NOOOO! KEEP THE WELL KEPT SECRET KEPT WELL!!" hollered Nuriko, running towards them. Everyone just stared at him.  
"So you're...a...guy?" asked Tamahome slowly.  
"Yeah," said Nuriko, "So what?"  
"Gimme proof," replied Tamahome. Nuriko started unbuttoning his pants.  
"WE DON'T NEED PROOF NO DA," yelped Chichiri.  
"Yes, we need proof, proof is good," said Molly. Ginni punched her.  
"Shouldn't we be going to find the other seishi??" asked Clare. Hotohori nodded.  
"Yes," he said, "We're running out of time." Everyone got back on their horses, and Chichiri sat on his jackass. Clare just stood there.  
"So where am I supposed to sit??" she asked.  
"Not on here, no da," said Chichiri, "This donkey is about to keel over as it is no da."  
"You can ride with me," said Tamahome.  
"Yeah, keel over from having your fat ass on it's back," mumbled Clare, marching past Chichiri. Chichiri stuck his tongue out at her back.  
  
!!!!!! End of Chapter 8 So now we all know that Nuriko is a guy!! No big deal, eh? Haaa. I hope that old mule survives. Next up..Arriving in Mt. Reikaku!! .Until next time *runs off to read Chobits* 


	9. Arriving in Mt Leikaku

Chapter 9  
  
After a few hours of exhausting riding, the band of 9 arrived at a mountain settlement.  
"A mountain settlement!!" exclaimed Molly, "How absolutely exciting!!"  
"Are you on drugs or something?" asked Courtney.  
"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not," said Molly, grinning. She walked her horse into a tree, and then fell over.  
"Stupid," sighed Liana.  
"This place looks abandoned," whispered Hotohori, "Maybe there was an accident here a long time ago..."  
"Oooh I'm scared Hoto-baby!! Cuddle with me!!" squeaked Nuriko, grabbing onto Hotohori's arm.  
"Get off me, you freak. You're a MAN remember??" hissed Hotohori.  
"A man in LOVE," said Nuriko.  
"Yeah, with the wrong gender," muttered Tamahome. There was a creaking noise mixed in with te light breeze.  
"Wait, did you just hear something?" asked Liana.  
"Wasn't this scene done before?" asked Molly, "So, whose gonna fall out the sky this time? Ms. Riegert?"  
"No," said Chichri, "No more people falling on me, no da."  
"You wouldn't WANT the Regurgitated Regiert to fall on you," whipsered Ginni, "She'd either kill you on inpact or you'd die from her ugliness."  
"Wait no da," said Chichiri, "Do you mean, something that's regurgitated will fall on me, no da?"  
"No," said Courtney, "Ms. Rigert isn't really regurgitated. That's just her nickname."  
"Why would you call someone regurgitated, no da?" asked Chichiri.  
"Never mind," said Molly. There was a louder creaking this time, and Hotohori motioned for all the horses to halt.  
"There could be slavers, or robbers in the woods up ahead," he said quietly.  
"But all slavers a really good at heart," said Ginni, "I think we helped the slavers before."  
"Don't burden me with the memories," said Tamahome. There was the sound of quick, running footsteps.  
"I think we're being surrounde-" began Nuriko, but was cut off as five men jumped off the roof of the abandoned settlement, yelling and brandishing swords.  
"Gimme all your cash!!" one of the bandits yelled, "Or suffer th' consequences!!"  
"We come in peace!!" said Hotohori loudly.  
"We aren't aliens..." said Molly. The bandits ran up to the 9.  
"I'm gonna say it one more time," said the bandit, "Gimme all yer cash, or suffer th' consquences!!"  
"We're not carrying any cash," said Tamahome.  
"Well, I have ten dollars," said Liana.  
"Dollars?!" asked the bandit, raising an eyebrow, "What is dollars??"  
"Not money you can use," said Nuriko.  
"So it's money?? Well gimme it then!! I'll take anythin'!!" said the bandit. Liana quickly took the ten dollars out of her pocket, and thrust it at the bandit, who stuffed it into a little bag around his waist.  
"Come wit us," he said, "You need to meet the leader. I think that you have more than you say!"  
"What can it hurt? We may find another seishi," said Hotohori.  
"WHAT CAN IT HURT?!" yelled Molly, "THEY HAVE SWORDS!! WE CAN DIE!!"  
"I've got a sword, too," said Tamahome, "Plus a great martial arts ability."  
"So what," said Ginni, "I've never seen you fight, so I can't agree."  
"You WOULD HAVE seen me fight back when we FIRST MET!! But you told me to LEAVE!!" argued Tamahome.  
"You could have fought if you wanted too," said Courtney.  
"WHAT?! YOU KNOW, I DON'T GET YOU PEOPLE!! I HONESTLY DON'T!! MAYBE I HAVE A PROBLEM UNDERSTANDING PEOPLE FROM THE FUTURE OR WHATEVER, BUT I SERIOUSLY DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU ALL!!" yelled Tamahome.  
"Are you gonna come or not??" asked the bandit. Hotohori led the group into the settlement's inside.  
  
!!!!!!! End of Chapter 9 Ooooohh what's going to happen NEXT? Someone sounds GREEDY! Money makes the world go round...just kidding. Next up...what you've all been waiting for..TASUKI!!! .Until next time *runs off to watch Big Brother 4.WIN JUN WIN!!* 


	10. Tasuki

Chapter 10  
  
After a while the group was sitting in front of a really fat and really smelly bandit leader, who was drinking a REALLY STRONG brand of sake.  
"My employee has said that you didn't fork over all you're worth," he said in a voice that sounded like gurgling sewers, "I have a strong belief in them, considering you're the Emperor of Hong-Nan. Surely you must have more than 10 doolars, or whatever it's called."  
"I hone-" began Hotohori, but a bandit ran up an held a curved sword up to his royal neck.  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Courtney and Nuriko at the same time.  
"Don't put a scratch on my precious Hoto-baby's clean neck!!" squealed Nuriko.  
"Don't hurt my lover!!" squeaked Courtney.  
"He's MINE so LAY OFF," growled Nuriko, turning towards Courtney.  
"I got there first!!" Courtney yelled.  
"I've been at the palace for years!!" argued Nuriko.  
"I've already made out with him!!!" said Courtney.  
"Uhh.....a little help?" asked Hotohori quietly, the metal resting on his neck.  
"Let him go!!" yelled Clare to the leader.  
"Not on my sundial," he laughed. There was a loud banging noise, and suddenly the screen doors FLEW open. A tall man with fire-orange hair and a fan ran in, and made a face at the leader.  
"Since when did YOU get elected leader?? Ure so fat, I dunno how anyone could see ure runnin' mate!!" he laughed.  
"GENROU!!" the leader yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!!"  
"Nope," Genrou said, "I'm baaaaaack, you sick pig. Now get off that seat. I think it belongs to me!"  
"Over my dead body!!" said the leader. Genrou grabbed his fan, and aimed it at the leader.  
"MOVE before I SET THIS THING OFF," he roared.  
"Wait a sec," said Molly, "You're going to fight him with a paper FAN?? How the heck are you going to do THAT?? What, he's 500 pounds? That fan probably weighs 2 ounces!!! You got some high hopes, man." Genrou looked down at her.  
"You know, people like you are the reason why I hate women," he said.  
"Does that mean you're gay?" asked Molly. Genrou turned pink.  
"I am NOT gay!!! Despite what people may think SO LAY OFF!!" he said.  
"Geez," said Molly, "You've got some attitude."  
"Go to hell," muttered Tasuki.  
"Heh heh," the leader laughed, spit droobling down his chin, "So, you've got the tessen. I doubt you know how to use it, since my family has carried it for generations and kept the secret to themselves."  
"Yeah, at least his family is trustworthy," whispered Nuriko to Liana, "They KEEP secrets."  
"Does that mean you want to marry into HIS family?" asked Clare, "Because, go right ahead. He looks ready to settle down with a wife. Oh wait, I mean a HUSBAND." Nuriko glared.  
"Do you need a napkin or something?" Ginni asked the leader, "Because your chin is really freaking me out here. You're just spitting all over yourself, man, and it's not SANITARY."  
"I don't need a napkin," the leader spat, quickly wiping his face with his enormous green cloak, "Shut up."  
"THERE'S A SWORD ABOUT TO CUT MY HEAD OFF!! A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE GREAT!!" yelled Hotohori from the crook of the bandit's arm, metal still resting above a vein in his neck.  
"LEKKA SHI'NEN!!" roared Genrou. Fire shot out of the fan, but rebounded and slammed into Genrou's face.  
"AHHHHHH!!!" he shouted, "WATER!! I NEED WATER!!" He ran blindly around the room, knocking into a vase, pulling out the dead weeds, and dunking his head in. Steam rose from the top.  
"That's a way to cook your face," said Ginni, looking at Genrou.  
"Sorry man," Molly called over, "It's kind and all for you to fry your face, but we don't eat humans. Even medium-well ones." Genrou looked up from the vase. His face was burnt a little around his cheeks, but he was fine besides. He glared at Ginni and Molly, and then walked back up to the laughing leader.  
"WAHA HA HAAAAAAAA," the leader 'guffawed', "Genrou, old boy, I told you that my family kept the secret well!! Sure, you pronounced most of the incantation right, but you messed up your letters!!"  
"What's th' letter then?! It's not 'Lekka Shi'nen'???" asked Genrou, staring down at the tessen.  
"You think I'd tell you???" the leader asked, dumbfounded, drinking more of the strong sake.  
"Let's try EVERY letter!!" said Courney happily, "A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J- K-L-M-N-O-P-"  
"SHUTTUP YOU RAGMUFFIN!!" yelled Tamahome.  
"Ragmuffin??" asked Courtney, "Why would you call me a ragmuffin? I'm not a rag, and I KNOW I'm not a muffin. There are worse insults you know." Chichiri stood up.  
"Please no da," he said to the leader, "Please let our Emperor go no da."  
"YES PLEASE LET HIM GO!! I LOVE HIM!!" shrieked Nuriko. Chichiri looked down at him for a moment.  
"Let the Emperor go no da, and we'll give you this lovely woman in return no da," he said, gesturing down towards Nuriko, who turned pale. The leader eyed Nuriko for a moment.  
"Hmmm," he said, "Yes, you are very beautiful....and lovely, at that...hheheheheheheeh. It may be a suitable deal-"  
"NO I'LL NEVER GO WITH YOU!! I'D NEVER DATE TRASH LIKE YOU!!" screamed Nuriko.  
"-and FIESTY too," he said, grinning, "That's a deal. Come here, sweetcheeks, and gimme a kiss." Nuriko looked disgusted.  
"REKKA SHI'NEN!!" shouted Genrou, and the flames shot out of the tessen once again and swarmed around the leader. When they subdued, all that was left on the leader's seat was a pile of ashes and a 3/4 full jug of strong sake. Everyone stared at the black pile for a moment.  
"Dude," said Molly, "That's some fan you've got there."  
"Ahh," said Genrou, grabbing the jug of strong sake, "All in a day's work. I stole the tessen from 'im a long time ago. Stupid tha' he hadn't noticed it went. I wonder if any of the ol' boys are still here from when I left."  
"HELLO!!" cried Hotohori, "I'M STILL HERE WITH A SWORD TO MY THROAT!!" Tamahome turned and kicked Hotohori's captor in the face. Hotohori stood.  
"I could see it. My life flashing before my eyes. Me getting beautiful. Me getting more beautiful. Then that day that I never want to see again. That horrible vision....the day....I got....my first white hair.....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" wailed Hotohori. Nuriko and Courtney both rushed to his aid, and held either hand. Nuriko shot a look at Chichiri.  
"Just wait Monk-man. You're going down." he whispered feircely. Chichiri bowed.  
"I look forward to it no da!!" he said, grinning. Genrou laughed, and then downed the whole jug of strong sake in three gulps. Molly watched, mystified. Had this hansome bandit-dude just drank a WHOLE BOTTLE OF ALCOHOL?? Was this a dream come true?? She ran over to Genrou, and smiled.  
"You know, I think we should have a drinking contest sometime." she said quickly. Clare shoved her out of the way.  
"Hey, are you a Suzaku Seishi?" she asked. Genrou pulled down his sleeve to show everyone the black mark a little ways from his wrist.  
"I'm Genrou, also known as Tasuki. I used t' be the leader here, until I left for a lil' while. Then tha' big ass took over. Can' trus no one here at all. Bastards." Molly stared dreamily at Tasuki. There was a knock on the door, and a tall man with blue hair entered.  
"KOUJI!!" Tasuki shouted.  
"TASUKI!!" Kouji shouted. They ran to each other and started dosey- doeing in the middle of the room. Everyone just stared at them. After a couple of hours they stopped, and did a secret handshake, and then patted each other on the back.  
"Hey, long time no see Tasuki!!" said Kouji happily.  
"Yeah, well, you know how it goes. I kinda got lost on m' way back. Returned a few months later than planned..." Tasuki said.  
"Yeah, I always knew how much of a braindead idiot you were," sighed Kouji, looking at the ceiling. Tasuki turned towards him.  
"WHAT?" he growled, brandishing the tessen.  
"Oooohoooo so you've got the TESSSSENNN......well I guess I'll be going," said Kouji, turning pink, "Uhh, and I mean, you're REALLY REALLY smart Tasuki.....braindead?? Ahh, it musta slipped outta my mouth....hee..." And then he ran from the room. Tauski put the tessen away. Molly was currently making a list on a scrap piece of paper of reasons why Tasuki was better than Josh and Elijah combined.  
"Red-head........can hold his drinks.......tall.........handsome.....well, sorta...." she was muttering to herself, scribbing on the paper with a burnt piece of wood from the old leader's ash pile.  
"So," said Ginni to Clare, "We've found the fifth seishi. Only two more to go!!"  
"I wonder if we'll ever get to see home again," asked Clare.  
"I hope we don't. We've still got this term paper to finish." said Liana. Molly looked up, and nodded.  
"A teeeeramana papeoeara?" asked Tamahome.  
"A term paper," confirmed Liana.  
"Tieaweehrrraeiiia paoooorelaaa?" he asked again.  
"YOU'D BETTER TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!!" yelled Molly, running past the other 3 girls and divebombing on Tamahome, who fell over. Hotohori was still wimpering.  
"It was THERE.......in my beautiful black hair.......a long.....ugly....white strand......*sniffle* WAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...." he sobbed. Courtney patted his back.  
"There there Your Highness," she said comfortingly, "It'll happen to everyone. I can get you some black hair dye, if you want, so your hair will ALWAYS remain black!!" Nuriko looked up from Hotohori's other arm. Hotohori looked over at Courtney, eyes all red and puffy from crying so much.  
"You'd really....*sniff* do that for me??" he asked. Nuriko's eyes narrowed.  
"Sure I would!" said Courtney.  
"OOOOH YOU'RE THE BEST PRIESTESS ANYONE COULD EVER ASK FOR!!! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!" cried Hotohori, shoving Nuriko aside and buring Courtney in a huge hug. Nuriko's eyes narrowed so much that it didn't even look like he had eyes to narrow. There was a loud BANG and Molly stood, and brushed off her school skirt. Tamahome was on the floor, battered and bruised, nose bleeding, crosseyed, and kinda funky looking.  
"What was that bang??" asked Clare.  
"I smashed his head on the floor," said Molly, walking back to her list. Tasuki watched her. Had this normal-looking schoolgirl just BEAT UP THAT WEIRDO GUY WITH A SYMBOL ON HIS HEAD?? Was this a dream come true?? He ran over to Molly and smiled.  
"Let's gang up on Tamahome sometime," he said quickly, but Chichiri pushed him out of the way.  
"You shouldn't beat up the other seishi!!!" he said, "That's bad!! It gives us bad auras for the god Suzaku and then our Chi is tainted and blah bah deeee blaaaaahhhhlaaaaaahaaa...." Molly and Tasuki were just staring at each other, eyes * sPaRkLiNg *!!!  
  
!!!!!! End of Chapter 10 Ooooo the sparks are flying between Molly and Tasuki!! Don't worry, there isn't mush in my story..there aren't going to be any SCENES. (I don't do that.) I don't even think they kiss...hehehehe Next up...Mitsukake! .Until next time *runs off to listen to music* 


	11. Mitsukake

Chapter 11  
  
Soon enough they were starting out again to look for the 6th and 7th seishi. Since there were only 7 horses, and one dying mule with cirrhosis, Tasuki had to pair up with someone like Clare had. Of course, he chose to ride with Molly. (I guess Tasuki finally found a girl he could stand for more than 12 hours) After a couple of hours, they arrived in another small village, except this one wasn't abandoned.By that time, Clare and Liana weren't feeling so well, and so Hotohori stopped the horses to ask if there was a doctor in. A poor man pointed them towards a small home just outside of town, with a light smoke rising out of it's chimney. There they would find a young woman, with amazing powers of healing, and even reviving people from the dead. Hotohori said his thanks, and they rode on to the house. Just like the man had said, when the door opened, there was a pretty young woman standing in front of it.  
"Hello?" she asked, "May I help you?" Clare and Liana, who both were about to puke, were moved to the front of the line.  
"These two girls," said Hotohori, "Are getting very sick. Is there anything you could do to help? I heard that you are famed in the arts of healing, so I would very much appre-"  
"Yeah yeah cut the small talk," the woman said, holding the door open wider, "Bring 'em in. What's two more when you've got a town of 300 to cure?" Chichiri and Tamahome helped Clare and Liana to the two cots against the wall.  
"T-town of 300? Surely not all those people are sick," said Nuriko, amazed.  
"There's been some sort of disease going around lately," the woman said, "It first starts with a bought of coughing..." Clare and Liana both started hacking from where they were laying.  
".....followed by an itchy rash all over the body...." Clare and Liana both started scratching arms and legs and anything they could reach.  
"...followed by a tad of craziness...." "Scritchy scratchy on my backy!!" squealed Liana.  
".....followed by sudden blindness....." Everyone watched as Clare ran into a wall. "What the &*%@?? Who turned out the lights???" she asked.  
".....which is usually ended by a death within the next four hours." ended the woman.Tasuki's eyes grew wide.  
"Well, is there anythin' you can do to help tem?? You explained it in detail....ah....rather well....so, can you get the curin' done??" he asked.  
"I would if I could," the woman said, "But I'm all out of the mystical herb clorettes. I used the last bit of it this morning, curing a packhorse."  
"A PACKHORSE?!!" yelled Ginni, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE HELPING PEOPLE!!"  
"Well packhorses have feelings too, you know," said the woman coldly. Clare ran over to them, hands out.  
"Haaaaalloooooooo....is there anyone thereeereeeee?" she asked. She grabbed onto Chichiri's bangs, and tugged them.  
"What the heck is this??? Feels like some sort of moss or.........fungus or something. Am I outside?" she asked herself.  
"That's my HEAD no da," said Chichiri angrily. Clare pulled her hand away.  
"Well I wouldn't want to be turned into a JAPANESE BEETLE AGAIN, right?!" she said, running into Nuriko and falling down.  
"If you could be so kind," continued the woman, "And find clorettes for me? Then I could cure your friends in no time. It's usually found in the back of my home." The seishi and 3 priestesses nodded, and marched off. The woman shut the door, and grinned.  
"I need energy," she said greedily, "And you two have an abundance of it!! MWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!"  
"Did you just hear something?" asked Liana.  
"I'm not a healer," the woman said, "I'm a KILLER!"  
"Well that doesn't sound good," said Clare. The woman advanced on them, drawing a dagger from a belt on her hip.  
"Fresh mortal blood....is what I crave..." she said, walking slowly. Clare fell down onto the cot, and inched towards the wall. Liana was scrambling towards a corner.  
"M-mortal?? I'm not a mortal!!" said Liana, unconvincingly. The woman made to stab Liana in the arm, but Liana evaded it. She actually evaded every stab, even though she was blind. It was the same with Clare.  
"If you're not going to go easily," the woman yelled, "Then I'll use brute strength!!" There was the sound of ripping skin, and suddenly a huge slimy demon erupted from the woman's back, fangs bared and growling. (CANCER!!)  
"That doesn't sound too pleasent," said Clare. Suddenly, the door flew open, and the crew was back, along with a tall man who Clare and Liana obviously couldn't see.  
"Shoka!!" the man cried, "Shoka what happened to you?!" The demon turned, and so did the woman. The woman spoke first.  
"I'm terribly sorry Mitsukake......this demon has been living inside of me for some time....and I haven't found a way to get rid of it. I don't cure, I kill....and the source of that comes from this demon. Help Mistukake!! I can't stop it!! Run before it get's you all, too!!" she cried.  
"No, I can't leave you with this.....thing sticking out of your BACK!!" he yelled, "There must be some way to stop it!!" Shoka looked down at the floor, and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"There is one way...but, you have to kill me, Mitsukake.." she said quietly. Mitsukake's eyes grew wide.  
"K-kill you??" he asked.  
  
!!!!! End of Chapter 11 As you can see, I did change around Mitsukake's scenario a little bit. I do have a reason, however. When I wrote this, I was still waiting for my DVDs to arrive in the mail. I did read books 1-8, so I had a good idea of what happened, however I hadn't read Mitsukake's for some time. I did actually think that he stabbed her, but now that I know that he didn't, I'll just have to leave the story to it's own devices. (I can't change it now!) Next up.What will happen to Shoka?!?! .Until next time *runs off to get some sleep* 


	12. What will Happen to Shoka!

Chapter 12  
  
"That's the only way!! There is a dagger on that cot over there...please, Mitsukake....do it fast....it's for the best! People won't be dying anymore, because of me." Cautiously, he walked towards Liana's cot, and grasped the dagger in one hand.  
"I can't kill you, Shoka, please, there HAS to be some way to stop this demon other than death!" he said. Shoka shook her head.  
"There isn't," she said, "Quick, Mistukake!! It'll strike any second!! I love you, now please, end this!!" Mitsukake walked up to her, wiped a tear from her eye, and then drove the dagger deep into her heart. The demon roared, and then disintegrated into a pool of 'slime.' Shoka lay dead on the floor. Mistukake turned, wiping his eyes.  
"Is killing a trial for you?" asked Hotohori. Mitsukake looked up.  
"Shoka....s-she was my girlfriend for five months....we were about to wed....and..." he stopped talking, and sighed.  
"Her soul has gone to a better place no da," said Chichiri sorrowfully, "She'll always be watching over you from wherever you are no da."  
"But please," asked Tamahome, "Do you know anyone who can cure our two priestesses? They are still sick and blind." Everyone looked at Clare and Liana, who were pale and huddled in a corner.  
"Is that....d-dragon gone?" asked Liana. Mitsukake held up a hand. On it was a black kanji mark.  
"I am a Suzaku Seishi....I possess the power to heal. If you 5 are priestesses, then I am your 6th warrior." he said. He walked over to Clare and Liana, put his hand on theirs, and suddenly they were both in perfect health. Clare blinked a few times, and stared up at Mitsukake.  
"Dude......" she said, "You're really tall."  
"YOU'RE OKAY!!" shouted Ginni and Courtney, running over. Molly just stayed put. She and Tasuki were staring dreamily at each other, again.  
"So, you're the sixth seishi?" asked Liana, "That's good. We've only got one more to find!!"  
"Yes, and soon enough we can summon Suzaku and restore Hong-Nan!!" said Nuriko happily.  
"Yeh....and then I can get away from you freaks and go back to bein' a bandit," said Tasuki. (Molly is excluded in the 'freak' category.)  
"Freak? I think I'm very beautiful and sophisticated, a lot more mature than a robber like yourself," said Nuriko.  
"Yeh, but ure also a guy," said Tasuki, patting Nuriko on the shoulder. Nuriko grabbed Tasuki's arm, and slung him into the wall.  
"Did I mention that strength is MY gift?" asked Nuriko, making sure he didn't break any nails.  
"We should be leaving," said Hotohori, "We still have one more seishi to find. Then, we can perform the ceremony." Everyone agreed, and made their way back to the horses.  
"Where do I sit?" asked Mitsukake. Everyone looked at one another. Clare was already riding with Tamahome, and Tasuki was riding with Molly.  
"You can't sit here, no da," said Chichiri, "This mule is on it's last leg no da."  
"Does that mean it can only walk on one leg?" asked Ginni.  
"No, no da, it means that it's getting weaker," replied Chichiri.  
"But you just said "last leg no da" and I still see four legs," said Ginni.  
"I know I said "last leg no da" no da," said Chichiri, getting angry, "It's in logical terms!!"  
"Whatever," said Ginni, "I think you've got a sight problem or something, because I still see four legs."  
"Uhhh." said Mitsukake.  
"Oh just come and ride with me," said Courtney. Soon enough, they were off again, back to Hong-Nan to find the last and final seishi.  
  
!!!! End of Chapter 12 See? I did change it...*sigh* Oh well. At least we're not dead!!! How is the story?? Only 2 chapters left!!! Next up..CHIRIKOOOO!! (Who has some sort of LOVE for Liana!) .Until next time *runs off to IM people* 


	13. Chiriko

Chapter 13  
  
The group was just about to see the palace when all of a sudden, a small child ran in front of the caravan.  
"WOAH!!" said Hotohori, stopping his horse just in time. The kid looked up at the Emperor, frightened.  
"CHIRIKO, YOU'D BETTER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW," some woman hollered from deep in the woods.  
"Uhh.." Chiriko mumbled, "C-can you help me??"  
"Sure, but you shouldn't walk right into the middle of the road when there are horses coming," said Nuriko dutifully.  
"What's the problem?" asked Liana.  
"Well you see," muttered Chiriko, "I just proved my teacher wrong about the quadratic equation, you know...x equals negative b plus or minus radical b squared minus 4ac over 2a?" Everyone just blinked.  
"Uh sure, yeah we get that, go on," said Tamahome.  
"Well she said it some other way, and I figured that was the wrong way to figure it. So, I proved her wrong, and now she's all mad at me. I ran from the school, but I guess she's coming to find me..she says she's gonna beat me with the YARD STICK," said Chiriko worriedly.  
"Beating young children is a terrible crime," said Hotohori, "I'd like to see this teacher of yours." Well, speak of the devil, Chiriko's teacher stumbled from the woods onto the dirt path, carrying a yard stick.  
"CHIRIKO, NO ONE PROVES ME WRONG!! I HATE TO BE HUMILIATED!! TWENTY LASHES, FOR YOUR MISTAKE!!" she hollered. She was about to bring the yard stick down right on Chiriko's head when Liana caught it in her hand. The teacher looked startled, and then yanked the yard stick away.  
"Don't hurt him," said Liana, "He was right and you were wrong, now leave."  
"Who are you to tell me what to do??" asked the teacher, "He's my student!! Get over here, Chiriko!!"  
"No," said Liana, holding him back, "You don't have to listen to what she says. You should be going to a better school if you know the whole quadratic equation better than a teacher." Chiriko gulped.  
"You stop that!!" yelled the teacher, "He deserves punishment!!"  
"No he doesn't!!" said Liana. The teacher made to swipe at Chiriko, but Liana punched her in the face, and watched her fall unconscious. Everyone stared at her.  
"Uhhmm." mumbled Clare, "I didn't know you could do that."  
"It's one of my hidden talents," said Liana, wiping her hands on her sweater.  
"Hidden talents?? Dude, that's not hidden. You could be the next Tamahome if you wanted," said Ginni.  
"NO ONE IS REPLACING ME!! Especially a female," said Tamahome angrily.  
"What? So you're sexist now??" asked Molly.  
"SURE I AM," said Tamahome, "I hate you all. Females bug me now. You MADE ME THIS WAY."  
"You take that back right now," said Molly, "You make your OWN opinions."  
"NYAA NYAA!!" said Tamahome, sticking out his tongue. Molly leapt from her horse, onto Tamahome. Another fight ensued. Liana sighed. She turned towards Chiriko, who suddenly gotten big stars in his eyes.  
"My..hero..." he said quietly.  
"Uh yeah okay," said Liana, "I didn't really do anything I just- "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!!" exclaimed Chiriko, "First you defied her, and then she SWIPED and then I dodged and then you PUNCHED HER IN THE FACE..WHAAAAMOO! And LOOK! She's STILL unconscious!! It was like WHAM BOOM BHAAAACCAAA! And then you were the winner!! You did it all for ME!!" Liana turned red.  
"wham boom bhacca?" Clare asked Courtney, "I didn't hear that."  
"Can I have your autograph?" Chiriko asked plainly.  
"Well I don't really have anything to write on, so."  
"Oh!! I do!!" said Chiriko, pulling out a thick and heavy bio- chemistry book from his schoolbag, and a pretty pen. He flipped open to the first page, and pointed to a space right under mononeucleosis.  
"That's my FAVORITE part of bio-chem!!" he said, "And since you're now my FAVORITE person, you can sign right THERE!" Liana scrawled her name on the page, and stepped back a little. Chiriko examined the signature.  
"Woaaaahh..." he said, "I've got a superfighter's autograph in MY book...and she protected me. Liiiiaaaaannaaaaaa...Liana..Heeeeefffllleeyyy..Hefflepuff?? Well last names don't really matter. THANKS SO MUCH, LIANA!!" He gave her a BIIIIIG hug. Standing on tiptoes, everyone could see his feet. There was a black kanji mark on his left foot, right below the ankle.  
"Hey, you're a seishi!!" said Nuriko.  
"A what?" asked Chiriko.  
"A sieshhsapoaaleaaa," said Tamahome.  
"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET," yelled Molly, punching him in the nose.  
"A suzaku seishi," said Nuriko, "A warrior of Suzaku. We're all seishi, and these girls are our priestesses."  
"Wooooow," gasped Chiriko, "So, Liana, are YOU a priestess???"  
"I guess so," she said. Chiriko dropped to his knees, and bowed at her feet.  
"I am forever totally in your debt!! How may I serve you?? Do you need a footstool? I'll offer my back!!" he said cheerily.  
"No no that's okay, really, I don't need a footstool. Especially a human one," said Liana.  
"I think you got a booooyfriend," said Clare slyly, grinning. Liana made a face at her.  
"Oh shuttup," she whispered.  
"Do you need a servant?? An extra pair of hands?? A HEAD FULL OF KNOWLEDGE?? Did you know that I'm so smart that I took the bar exam in the city?? I passed with the highest marks, and I'm still only 13! That's why I know so much, and my teacher doesn't! Is there anything YOU wanna know, Liana??? How long it takes for the moon to travel around the earth?? How many pounds in a ton?? How plants make their own food?? How-"  
"No that's okay, I don't need any knowledge right now," said Liana, exasperated.  
"What no da?? You don't need any knowledge no da? Okay!!" piped Chichiri. With a wave of the magical staff, Liana was suddenly as dumb as a grub.  
"Woaaaaah," she said, almost falling over.  
"CHICHIRI," yelled Clare, "Give her brains back!!"  
"She WANTED no knowledge no da!!" said Chichiri.  
"I COMMAND YOU TO PUT HER BRAINS BACK," yelled Chiriko, "She's my BEST FRIEND!"  
"She ASKED for it no da!!" said Chichiri.  
"Ooooh Monk-man, I TOLD you that you were going down," growled Nuriko.  
"Bring it on no da," said Chichiri.  
"FINE!!" yelled Nuriko, jumping off HIS horse and landing on the mule, which collapsed with the added weight. Courtney grabbed the magical staff, which was currently lying in the bushes after it was shoved out of Chichiri's hand, and ran over to Liana.  
"uhh.bippity boppity boo..you have knowledge too!" she said. Some sparks flew out of the magical staff, and suddenly Liana was turned into a textbook.  
"I don't think that WORKED," said Ginni, "None of my friends will EVER be textbooks."  
"Okay okay," said Courtney, "Up up and away, your brains come back TODAY!!" Liana was turned into a balloon that looked like a brain, and almost flew up into the sky, had Chiriko not held onto the little white string attached.  
"Do you know magic?!" asked Clare.  
"Obviously I DON'T!!" yelled Courtney.  
"Say..Goulash Woolash give her back her knowledge oka-OOOOMFPH" hollered Chichiri, just as Nuriko dived onto him. (So many fights so little time.) Mitsukake was still on Courtney's horse.watching the scene with an amused expression. Hotohori had snuck away, as not to get his clothes or hair tussled in a row.  
"goulash woolash give her back her knowledge," said Courtney. The brain balloon turned into Liana, who fell from the sky into a mud puddle.  
"OOOOH I WAS SO WORRIED!!" squealed Chiriko, giving Liana another deathly tight hug.  
"OKAY!!" yelled Clare, "YOU CAN STOP FIGHTING, BECAUSE WE HAVE TO GO!" Everyone stopped, and got back onto their horses. Chichiri had lost his mask to Nuriko, who had strung it onto a stick and was waving it around like a flag, saying "I HAVE YOUR FACE I HAVE YOUR FACE!!" Hotohori returned quickly, and got upon his noble steed. Molly, victourious over Tamahome, returned to her spot with Tasuki. Tamahome, whose head was bashed in, wearily got on HIS horse, but let Clare drive.  
"I'll sit with YOU!" said Chiriko, getting on the horse with Liana, "OKAY best friend??"  
"S-sure." sighed Liana. The horses trotted back to Hong-Nan.  
  
!!!!!!! End of Chapter 13 Awwww poor Chiriko!! His teacher was so mean!! His part is A LOT different because there's no Amiboshi!! (Sorry, Amiboshi fans!) Next...THE FINAL CHAPTER!! .Until next time *runs off to watch Independence Day* 


	14. TheFinalCHAPTER!

Chapter 14  
  
It was ceremony time. All the seishi were gathered around a burning flame, with Clare, Ginni, Liana, Molly, and Courtney standing close to it.  
"We honor you, Suzaku," said Courtney, throwing some magical sand in. The flame went WOOOOSH!! And a graceful peacock rose out of it.  
"What do you wish?"  
"I wish that Hong-Nan gets restored," said Ginni. With a SHAAABAAAM the entire city was BEAUTIFUL!! Hotohori nearly fainted.  
"I wish that Nuriko is really a girl," said Liana. With a SHAAABAAAM Nuriko turned female, and started running around the room happily prancing in her pretty dress.  
"I'M FEMALE I'M FEMALE!!" she screamed.  
"And I wish that Chichiri gets turned into a Japanese Beetle," said Clare. With a SHAAABAAAAM Chichiri turned into a little beetle.  
"CLARE," yelled Molly.  
"Ok fine I wish that Chichiri was NOT a Japanese beetle." Said Clare.  
  
There was a SHAAABAAAAM and suddenly Molly, Ginni, Courtney, and Liana fell out of the sky into their Language Arts class.  
"Uhh," said Courtney, sitting up, "Hi?"  
"Where did YOU ALL come from??" asked Mrs. DeSanctis.  
"Dude, did you just fall out of the ceiling?" asked Christina.  
"I don't know." Said Liana.  
"Well, do you all have your term papers? Today is the due date," said Mrs. DeSanctis. The 4 girls' eyes grew wide. There was an "AAAAAAAAAHH" and suddenly Clare fell right on top of Mrs. DeSanctis. Her pen rolled into the fire escape, where no one was allowed.  
"A PEN!!" yelled the 5. They ran after it, and got locked out of the room.  
"So where are we going now?" asked Ginni, "The magical land of staircases?" There was a SHAAABAAAM and that's just where they went.  
  
Okay I know the ending sucked, but too bad. I'M DONE!!  
  
!!!!! End of story. I'm sorry that the ending was so bad, but how can you write a good ending when you've already got a sequel on the way!! Yup..The seishi..ON EARTH?! IN OUR SCHOOL?! How much more can we TAKE?! Coming soon.."The 5 Priestesses and the Insanity: PART 2" C-ya then!! ----ChichiriChan 


End file.
